To Tell Them Those Ten Things
by Talim76
Summary: Dix petits drabbles sans lien entre eux, plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins sombres, plus ou moins douteux.


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, ça commençait à faire un petit peu de temps que je n'avais rien posté dans le coin : voici donc dix petits one-shots écris à la va-vite, qui ne volent pas bien haut et n'ont aucun lien logique les uns avec les autres. J'espère malgré tout qu'ils pourront vous divertir!

Quelques petites notes avant de continuer :

1) Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, Saint Seiya non plus : propriété du grand Masami Kurumada, notre maître bien-aimé, le héros de notre enfance, et caetera...

2) Le nom de la fic peut paraître idiot : j'aime les allitérations, voila tout.

3) Il est possible qu'étant donné leur manque d'originalité, les thèmes ou les idées que j'aborde aient déjà été utilisés par d'autres auteurs! Si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse : j'insiste néanmoins sur le fait que ces drabbles n'ont pas pour but l'imitation.

4) Il y a effectivement un jeu de mots dans chacun des dix titres (private joke bas-de-gamme liée à la liste de lecture de ma promo : il n'y a néanmoins aucun lien entre les drabbles et les oeuvres). Si vous arrivez à retrouver les dix titres originaux , bravo! Sinon, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas perdre votre temps.

5) Merci à **Leyounette** pour son soutien psychologique constant, à Clem' pour m'avoir fait découvrir Riordan, à Aniki pour m'avoir donné (involontairement) l'idée du neuvième drabble, et à Jim Henson sans lequel je n'aurais jamais pu faire le merveilleux rapprochement dans le septième one-shot (vous ne pouvez nier la ressemblance)!

**Voila, c'était à peu près tout! Bonne (?) lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>As I Lay Dreaming<strong>

Au Sanctuaire, dix-huit ans plus tôt :

-Kanon, réveille-toi!

-Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que t'as, Saga?

-Je viens de faire un rêve vraiment horrible...

-Ah...?

-Oui! J'ai rêvé que j'avais grandi et que j'étais devenu fou! Mes cheveux changeaient de couleur quand je me mettais en colère, je voulais tuer la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna et en plus, Aioros était mort à cause de moi! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne pouvais même pas m'aider, puisque je t'avais enfermé dans une cage au fond de la mer, et que tu voulais conquérir le monde parce que tu étais devenu complètement fou, toi aussi!

-Pfff, quel rêve stupide! Allez, recouche-toi et n'y pense plus : ça n'a vraiment aucune chance d'arriver!

-Oui... Tu as sans doute raison. Bonne nuit, Kanon.

_Sans doute_...

* * *

><p><strong>The Audacity of Hate<strong>

-D'abord, la Saint-Valentin, c'est totalement surfait! S'exclama Valentine d'un ton acerbe. Pourquoi vider nos porte-monnaies tous les ans en fleurs et en chocolat? Un couple qui s'aime vraiment peut très bien se passer de cette fête commerciale!

-Et Halloween, alors? Renchérit Rhadamanthe. N'est-ce pas tout simplement stupide, de sortir dans un accoutrement ridicule pour quémander des sucreries?

-Sans parler de Noël! Enchaîna Rune en hochant la tête. Quel est l'intérêt de fêter la naissance d'un anarchiste disparu depuis plus de deux milles ans?

-Dites, les gars..., intervint alors Eaque avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes quand même pas en train de faire la gueule parce vos anniversaires tombent ces jours-là et que personne ne pense à vous les souhaiter?

Vu les trois regards meurtriers qui se posèrent sur lui, le Népalais estima préférable de ne plus jamais réaborder le sujet...

* * *

><p><strong>A Sentimental Decay<strong>

Les deux chevaliers se fixent depuis déjà un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis finalement, Saga se lance :

-Mû?

-Oui?

-Tu me détestes?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es complètement fou, Saga.

-...

-Parce que tu as tué la personne que je respectais le plus au Monde.

-...

-Parce que tu as tenté d'infliger le même sort à notre Déesse.

-...

-Parce que tu as failli détruire le Sanctuaire.

-...

-Parce que tu es revenu, Saga.

-...

-Parce que tu t'es repenti de tes crimes.

-...

-Parce que tu es redevenu l'homme que j'admirais lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant.

-...

-Je te déteste parce que tu m'as enlevé mes raisons de te détester.

-...

-...

-Mû?

-Oui?

-Tu m'aimes?

-...Oui.

Sur ces mots, le Bélier quitte le Temple des Gémeaux. Et, au fond de lui, Saga sait qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>The Puppet Menagerie<strong>

Minos avait toujours été un brillant manipulateur. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il acquit le statut de marionnettiste une fois au service d'Hadès.

Démembrer des corps, briser des os et entendre les hurlements de souffrance de ses victimes devaient probablement avoir quelque chose de jouissif, puisqu'il décida d'étendre sa passion au point de confectionner lui-même une longue série de poupées de tissu, qui ne tarda pas à envahir ses appartements.

Cette collection présentait d'indéniables avantages : non seulement elle lui permettait de ne pas perdre la main, mais également de diversifier ses méthodes de torture avant de les tester sur des corps de chair et de sang. Sans compter que ces pantins étaient multifonctions : une petite poupée à l'effigie d'un certain Dragon des Mers lui servait de punching-ball, une poupée Phénix faisait une excellente cale sous son bureau, et il en passait...

Un jour, en déposant des dossiers dans la chambre de son aîné, Rhadamanthe découvrit par hasard ce curieux assortiment. Et une fois la surprise passée, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions quant à la disposition des marionnettes : à savoir, pourquoi celle qui le représentait était piquée d'aiguilles et servait vraisemblablement à boucher un trou de souris dans un coin du mur...

Pourquoi celle à l'effigie d'Eaque, pendue par les pieds au plafond, servait de suspension pour les toiles d'araignées...

Et pourquoi celle qui semblait représenter Rune du Balrog, posée précautionneusement près de son oreiller, était la seule pour laquelle Minos n'avait pas jugé utile de confectionner des vêtements...

* * *

><p><strong>Sense and Unsensibility<strong>

Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait le ramener, Seiya se rappelait de Shun comme d'un garçon destiné au sacrifice. Malgré leur enfance commune à la Fondation Kido, le futur chevalier Pégase n'avait que très rarement adressé la parole au petit frère d'Ikki, mais déjà il avait été frappé par sa gentillesse et son extrême dévouement.

Et même en grandissant, Shun n'avait pas été capable de perdre cette habitude : toujours prêt à tout pour ses amis, il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver celle de Hyoga ou pour permettre à Seiya de protéger leur Déesse. Après ces évènements tragiques, le jeune héros ne tarda pas à regretter tout le temps qu'il avait perdu et considéra dès lors Shun d'Andromède comme son ami le plus fiable.

De ce fait, lorsque le moment fut venu pour eux de payer la traversée proposée par Charon, Seiya avait été bien plus désolé que surpris lorsque Shun avait offert au passeur son dernier bien terrestre : le pendentif en or pur, dernier souvenir de sa mère, qu'Ikki lui avait offert en gage d'amour fraternel. Une fois encore bouleversé par le choix d'Andromède, Seiya avait dû se retourner discrètement pour écraser une larme, et remercier les Dieux de lui avoir accordé un tel ami.

Il aurait sans doute eu une toute autre vision des choses s'il avait su qu'en réalité, Shun cherchait, et ce depuis des années, la moindre occasion de se débarrasser de cette breloque ridicule léguée par son frère, et qui le faisait passer pour un parfait crétin depuis son plus jeune age.

* * *

><p><strong>An Essay on Gods<strong>

-Ah, c'est vraiment scandaleux! S'écria Athéna, en jetant son magazine sur la table, renversant au passage sa tasse de thé et le sucrier en argent.

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc, ma chère nièce? Soupira Poséidon en mordant sans enthousiasme dans un biscuit.

Il commençait vraiment à regretter l'idée de la jeune fille, qui consistait à réunir une fois par mois les trois Dieux anciennement ennemis, afin d'approfondir leurs liens familiaux et de ne plus jamais prendre le risque de retomber dans leurs stupides querelles, qui faisaient mine de rien sacrément chuter la population mondiale tous les 250 ans.

Poséidon regrettait désormais d'avoir accepté cette idée : tous les premiers mercredis du mois, ils se retrouvaient attablés devant une tasse de thé et diverses pâtisseries de luxe et, mille fois hélas, c'était Saori Kido qui se chargeait de faire la conversation, jonglant (avec une habilité déconcertante) avec tous les sujets de discussion les plus superficiels et les plus ennuyeux possibles. Le Dieu des Océans avait d'abord compté sur son frère pour rattraper le niveau intellectuel, mais hélas pour lui, Hadès emmenait à chaque fois Pandore avec lui et s'endormait en général vers le milieu de la réunion, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa sœur, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en l'écoutant murmurer des «Perséphone...» dans son sommeil. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Il poussa donc un nouveau soupir et se résolut à écouter les nouvelles fantaisies de sa jeune nièce :

-Cette nouvelle mode d'insérer les Dieux Grecs dans la littérature et le cinéma contemporain! C'est révoltant! Déjà que notre pauvre Hadès passe toujours pour un monstre de cruauté assoiffé de vengeance, tu as vu comme ces imbéciles m'utilisent sans la moindre gêne? ! Glen A. Larson, Bernard Werber et même J. K. Rowling! Non, mais tu te rends compte? Comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu te rendais compte qu'on exploitait aussi facilement ton nom!

Se forçant à sourire, Julian Solo se garda bien de répondre et, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de l'adolescente, rangea d'un geste discret son exemplaire de Percy Jackson sous sa toge.

* * *

><p><strong>The Disturbance of Being Earnest<strong>

Le jour où Rhadamanthe avait vu Kanon pour la première fois, il avait tout de suite su qu'il serait le seul et unique pour lui. Fort comme un dieu et beau comme un astre, cet homme si contradictoire l'avait irrémédiablement ensorcelé : plus jamais il ne pourrait résister à cette puissance indomptable, ces yeux rusés et féroces, ce charme à l'état pur.

Après qu'Athéna et Hadès se soient mis d'accord sur un cessez-le-feu, aux bases néanmoins fragiles, le juge des Enfers avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait fait comprendre clairement au Chevalier d'Or qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il souhaitait le fréquenter. A sa grande surprise (et son profond ravissement), le bel homme lui avait sourit et avait accepté.

Ils commencèrent donc à se voir régulièrement, suscitant beaucoup de regards de la part des Saints et des Spectres, et Rhadamanthe passa de merveilleux instants aux côtés du Gémeau.

Au bout de trois semaines, et avec un peu d'embarras, il avait fini par lui proposer de venir boire un verre chez lui. De nouveau, Kanon avait dit oui. La soirée commença par deux verres de whisky sur un canapé du salon, se poursuivit sans chemise sur le tapis puis contre le mur du couloir, et se termina finalement dans le lit du juge : ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Quelques heures après, le calme revenu dans sa chambre, il contemplait d'un air comblé le corps nu étendu contre lui, encore agité par une respiration qui peinait à reprendre son rythme ordinaire. Néanmoins, Kanon souriait. Et ses yeux exprimaient une profonde quiétude.

A cette vision, le cœur du juge chavira définitivement et, ému, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander à quoi il devait le bonheur d'avoir le Dragon des Mers à ses côtés.

Il se désillusionna cependant bien vite, et regretta amèrement sa question lorsque le sourire du Grec s'accentua et qu'il lui répondit, avec un parfait détachement :

-Quand j'étais petit, je faisais une fixation sur Bert du _Muppet Show_. Je te remercie : tu viens d'effacer vingt ans de frustration!

* * *

><p><strong>A Winter's Tale<strong>

Quelque part en Sibérie, il y a quelques années :

-...

-Bon, Milo, j'ai bien compris que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole. Mais puis-je néanmoins savoir pourquoi?

-...Tu sais, Camus...

-Oui?

-Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as fait remarquer que ma jalousie devenait, selon toi, ingérable.

-Tu voulais écharper toute personne entre 17 et 40 ans qui m'adressait la parole.

-Donc, pour toi, j'ai accepté de prendre sur moi et de faire de gros efforts.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, tu te contentes d'hurler des menaces de mort dès qu'on me regarde.

-Mais ma patience a des limites. Et là, j'aimerais bien des explications.

-Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu, Milo?

-Ah, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile! Ta maison est placardée de photos d'une superbe blonde et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien !

-Que...?

-Tu pensais que je n'allais rien remarquer? Cette femme est partout, sur tous les murs! Y a des portraits d'elles encadrées dans la chambre des deux gamins! Et il y en a même un en face de ton lit! De ton LIT, Camus!

-...

-Alors? J'attends!

-...Tu te rappelles, quand je t'avais dit que mon nouveau disciple était un peu bizarre?

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Pandora's Lovers<strong>

Pendant les évènements de «Lost Canvas» :

-Pandore...

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monseigneur?

Assis sur son trône, la tête basse et l'air plus morne que jamais, Hadès observe sa sœur, agenouillée respectueusement devant lui. Il tapote à plusieurs reprises ses doigts les uns contre les autres, profondément gêné : comment aborder le sujet?

-Pandore, il faut que nous parlions, toi et moi.

La belle jeune fille relève vers lui deux grands yeux sombres vaguement étonnés, puis répond d'une voix très douce :

-Je vous écoute, Seigneur Hadès.

-Ehm... Comment dire... Tu vois, ça va faire un petit bout de temps que mes chers juges se... Eh bien, se trouvent un peu embarrassés par ton comportement...

-Puissant Seigneur, le coupe alors la brune d'un air soudain bien sombre. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les trois juges ont déposé des _plaintes_ contre ma personne?

Craignant aussitôt pour la vie des trois jeunes hommes, Hadès s'empresse de démentir :

-Oh, non! Ce n'est pas le mot... Disons plutôt qu'ils auraient une requête à te soumettre.

-Et quelle est-elle? Demande alors Pandore, satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé sa position de supériorité.

-Eh bien...

Hadès déglutit avec difficulté, puis se lance enfin :

-Cela concerne tes choix vestimentaires.

Court silence. La jeune fille examine un moment sa longue robe noire, puis hausse un sourcil :

-Et en quoi cela leur posent-ils un quelconque problème? Il me semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient assumé d'être de l'autre bord depuis déjà plusieurs millénaires...

-Pandore, reprend Hadès, soudain un peu plus sûr de lui. Je tolère bon nombre de tes excentricités. Je t'ai même autorisé à garder Cheshire auprès de toi en tant qu'animal domestique. Mais très franchement, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'une femme de ton rang se promène dans mon palais vêtue de la sorte.

-Comment cela?

-Mais enfin, regarde-toi! Quelle Demoiselle digne de ce nom et vivant entourée d'hommes porterait des décolletés aussi plongeants et des corsets aussi provocateurs? Cela distrait grandement le personnel masculin, j'espère qu'au moins, tu t'en rends compte!

-...

-Et c'est sans parler de ces affreuses robes fendues! Même maintenant, on peut distinguer la quasi-totalité de tes cuisses! Alors sache que, non, ton frère ne tolèrera pas que les trois quarts du peuple des Enfers puisse se vanter d'avoir vu tes sous-vêtements!

Face à cette dernière remarque, Pandore demeure un long moment bouche-bée, incapable de répondre à son Seigneur. Hadès pousse alors un long soupir de contentement, ravi que la belle se soit montrée aussi attentive et réceptive à son argumentation. Et un gros problème de régler!

C'est ce qu'il se dit pendant environ quinze secondes. En fait, juste le temps qu'il faut à Pandore pour relever la tête vers son frère, dubitative, et de lui demander d'un air sincèrement étonné, anéantissant du même coup les derniers espoirs du Dieu des Enfers :

-Mais quels sous-vêtements?

* * *

><p><strong>The Lionet and the Unicorn<strong>

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Jabu se demandait pourquoi ils gardaient Ban dans l'équipe officielle des Chevaliers de Bronze.

Là où la vive et vaillante June du Caméléon peinait à se faire remarquer, de par son statut de femme, Ban était accepté. Et pourtant, le Lionnet était un lourdaud, d'une inutilité aberrante pendant les guerres saintes et à peine fichu d'aligner trois mots d'affilé. Du coup, parfois, la Licorne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles un tel incapable avait sa place parmi la garde rapprochée d'Athéna.

Un jour cependant, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Et il ne put contester le fait qu'effectivement, Ban avait un rôle des plus importants au sein du groupe :

Lorsque le moral des troupes était au plus bas, on avait toujours besoin d'un parfait incapable à proximité pour leur prouver qu'ils ne valaient pas si mal que ça!

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, c'était tout : j'espère que ça vous a plu!<strong>

**A bientôt!**


End file.
